


Don't Let Haru Get Drunk

by Aoaka_chan



Category: Free!
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoaka_chan/pseuds/Aoaka_chan
Summary: Nagisa was sure Rin and Haru made an affectionate, lovey/dovy couple, even if they didn’t act like it, and he was more than happy to prove it.





	Don't Let Haru Get Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year's eve everyone!

Their relationship wasn’t exactly a secret, all their friends and close teammates knew about it, Rin’s family also knew, as for Haru’s, well … that was the next step for them. But frankly, all those who knew their past together and saw them around each other weren’t surprised at all, in fact, they kinda saw it coming.

But that wasn’t the issue, in Nagisa’s point of view, it was simply the fact that they didn’t look like a couple or even behave like one at all, it was like nothing has changed between them, no holding hands, no stolen kisses, no hugging, no cuddling when they sit together … nothing, it was quite a disappointment to him, and when he finally voiced his thoughts to the others, he sensed from Rei’s “ _we should respect their privacy anyway.”_ and Makoto’s _“Well, that’s Rin and Haru for you.”_  that they might be curious as well, so he launched a plan in his mind to make Rin and Haru do anything couple-y in front of them, plus, it was the perfect time since it was holiday season, and both were back in Iwatobi to celebrate with family and friends, so … why not?

\----------------------------------------------

It started with a simple movie-night plan, at Haru’s place as usual, he made sure they sat next to each other, which didn’t take a lot of work really, he also got blankets for everyone, purposefully giving them just one, lights were off, movie started and his eyes kept staring at them, ignoring the TV  in favour of catching his friends in the act, and since Makoto and Rei refused to help in his _childish_ plan, he did it on his own, fully planning on calling them out once they did anything remotely romantic. Sadly, his obvious plan to make them cuddle under one blanket wasn’t successful, Rin handing the blanket to Haru immediately claiming it was warm enough for him, even if he was wearing a T-shirt _, ‘maybe he just had a high body temperature … shame’_. But, Nagisa didn’t lose hope, he was sure at some point they’ll hold hands, or Haru would comfort his boyfriend when he would surly start crying at some point in the movie, Nagisa made sure that would happen when he picked it.

….

“Well, that was fun, we should do it again.” Makoto said as they all stood to leave.

“Yeah, it’s nice having everyone together again.” Rin responded with a smile, drying the remaining tears with his sleeve.

Rin did cry, and Haru did look at him briefly, concerned, but nothing more happened, no hugs, no cuddles no holding hands, and Nagisa was not thrilled about it, but there’s always next time.

\-------------------------------------------

Next time came when they met for a gathering to celebrate Christmas eve together, this gathering  won’t last long, as they all needed to go back and celebrate with their own families, but Nagisa had a brilliant plan and this time, it surly wouldn’t fail, as it was Christmas, and he took full liberty to buy a mistletoe and go over to Rei’s house before the others got there to hang it in the middle of the room, Rei’s _“That would never work.”_ , didn’t put him down in the least, because he knew it would work, it’s a classic .. so, it must work.

When the mini-party time came, Rin and Haru arrived together a little late, both wearing heavy coats with scarfs and beanies on their heads, to protect them from the heavy blizzard outside.

They said their greetings and started taking the extra layers off, now that they were ingulfed in the warmth of the house, and as Haru took the maroon scarf off his neck, Nagisa had a high suspension it was Rin’s, Haru didn’t wear any shade of Red usually, put it’s not like he can just up and ask, it’s just a scarf in the end, nothing major, not like his brilliant plan to make them kiss in front of everybody in the room tonight.

They eat, drank and talked, played various rounds of games, it was nice, Nagisa kept sneaking glances towards them, and while they stayed close to each other, nothing mentionable happened, they were all changing places often, not fixed on one place, which was perfect for his plan. But after a while, it was getting late, and in half an hour tops they would have leave, and yet Rin and Haru didn’t stand under the damn Mistletoe even one freaking ti-  ‘ _oh, there they are …’_ , both were standing in the middle of the room, oblivious to the mistletoe hanging above their heads, chatting together about who knows what, but at that moment it didn’t even matter, because his plane was finally going to work.

“Hey look!” he said loudly to catch everyone’s attention, pointing over Rin and Haru, who were staring at him in confusion, “You guys are standing under a mistletoe!”

They both looked up for a second before looking back at him as if saying, ‘A _nd?’_

“Oh come on, it’s a known tradition, if two people were standing under a mistletoe together on Christmas eve, they have to kiss! Or else it’s bad luck!”

He could see them both tense up, looking at each other, Rin’s cheeks gaining a faint pink blush to them, and Nagisa was sure that at any moment now they would lean closer to each other and share a sweet kiss, at least before Haru broke eye contact with Rin, looking straight at Nagisa and muttering “That’s ridiculous.” , before walking away from Rin to the other direction of the room, there was a silence in the room for a couple of seconds before everyone begun chatting with each other again.

Nagisa felt frustrated, he was so sure this plan was going to work, but it didn’t, it failed, just like the last one, but that didn’t mean he would stop trying, he had a little less than two weeks more before they both went back to Tokyo, he was going to make this happen.

\---------------------------------------------------

The second idea was put into motion two days after Christmas, when they all went to the swimming pool, he wanted to subtly push Haru and make him slip towards Rin so he would catch him in his arms like in the movies, or the other way around, it didn’t matter really, but he missed a very little, though very important detail, because in order for his plan to work, they both had to be out of the pool, and in a very specific position, and it slipped his mind completely that when there was a pool, Haru made sure he is always in it and not around it, he had jumped in the water the moment they stepped inside, leaving his clothes behind in a trail, Rin yelled at him to at least pick them up before diving in, though he was already in the process of collecting Haru’s cloths and putting them with his own in a locker in the changing room.

Haru didn’t go out until they were all out and half dressed, and so .. his plan, once again, failed.

\--------------------------------------------------

He tried a few times after that.

One plan was to play spin the bottle and make them sit opposite to each other, so they would have to kiss at some point, only problem was no one wanted to play, because _“We are all guys, what’s the point?”,_ and he knew if he so much as tries to get Gou involved Rin would kill him without a second thought, What gave him another idea, is to make one of them so jealous that the he would try and do something in public to make it clear that they were a couple, he just had to get them to give attention to something or someone else, but sadly Haru had eyes only for bodies of water and it was hard to make Rin jealous with that because he loved water too, and Rin had eyes only for Haru, so … this plan was destined to fail, just like every other plan he had all week.

\------------------------------------------------

“I think I know why they won’t anything couple-y in front of us.”

Nagisa said to Rei and Makoto as they waited for Rin and Haru at the train station, wanting to go hang out in the city and celebrate the first day in the new year with their friends, even Sousuke agreed to meet them at said restaurant, saying he was busy before that.

“And why is that Nagisa-kun?” Rei said, sounding almost exasperated.

“They are not really a couple.” Nagisa said confidently, the other two looked at him like he lost his mind, “What? It’s the only logical explanation.” He said defensively. He was sure they kissed at midnight yesterday, it was New Year’s Eve after all, but sadly they were with Rin’s family last night, so no one got to see, and he doesn’t think he can just up and ask.

“There is no way they would do that, what good would it bring?” Makoto asked calmly, and Nagisa can see where he’s coming from, but then again … just maybe …, Makoto smiled softly at the defeated on his face, “Maybe they are not the affectionate type of couple.” He added, trying to lighten up the mood.

“Huh?!” Nagisa said loudly, “No way! You know one of them is Rin-chan right? I’m one hundred percent sure they are all over each other all the time, just not in front of us”

“Nagisa-kun,” Rein sighed, sounding exasperated, “Makoto-senpai has a point, maybe they are just not that kind of couple.”

Nagisa glared at both of them, “Wanna bet?”

“Yo.” Rin said from behind them, after a few minutes of waiting, walking with Haru at his side, they were walking close, but not close enough to mistake them for a couple, butt well, Nagisa decided to give up and not be bothered with this anymore.

They walked around for a bit in the city, buying snacks and sightseeing, before deciding to go to a small restaurant nearby, Haru loved this one because he knew they cooked the best mackerel in town, and Rei was on board because it has private small rooms, so they (Nagisa) won’t bother anyone with loud voices and noise, the others didn’t really have any objection so they agreed rather quickly and went there.

The room they sat in was enough for eight people, so they had a little bit of extra room, it was cosy and looked comfortable enough, there was a low table in the middle, and many sitting-pillows on the floor, they took their seats, Rin, Haru and Sousuke sitting on one side with Rin in the middle, while the others sat on the other side, Makoto facing Haru and Rei facing Sousuke while Nagisa sat between them.

It started out fun, something to eat, Sousuke, Rin and Haru decided to get a beer each, then Rin insisted that Makoto would get one too, because ‘ _Come on, it’s new year”,_ Nagisa complained how it’s not fair for them to drink, while Rei and he weren’t allowed to drink yet.

Somewhere along the chatting and drinking, it turned to a competition between Rin and Haru to see who can drink more than the other, which wasn’t really that surprising, as it ended in a competition with these two more often than not. It all started with Rin taunting Haru on how slow he drank his beer, than saying he was probably a light weight considering Rin was two centimetres taller than him -what did that had to do with anything, no one had any idea-, and Haru not being one to accept teasing so lightly, especially from Rin, boldly drowned the rest of his drink and ordered another, Rin grinned widely at him and did the same, Makoto tried to stop them, saying it was probably a bad idea, and their coaches would kill them if they found out, Sousuke shushed him saying it might get fun.

……………

Haru slammed the empty glass on the table, loudly yelling “Another!”. He was on his third, and it was obvious that he wasn’t sober anymore, cheeks flushed, posture bent on the table, and while Rin supported the same flush, if not darker, he was clearly handling his liqueur better than Haru.

“Haru, I think you should stop now.” Rin said, looking at the black-haired male worriedly, Haru just glared at him, but it didn’t look intimidating in the least with the way he looked right now, and Rin couldn’t help but think that the full pout Haru’s lips were doing is downright adorable.

“Shudap’, you stop.”

“I bet you can’t even walk straight for three steps.”

“I’ll take tha’ bet.” Haru said confidently, slamming his hands flat on the low table to support his weight as he tried to get up, after a little bit of struggling, he managed to stand up, just a second before feeling his stomach flip and the room around him starting to spin, a sharp stab of pain in his head, and he fell down again on the floor.

“Woah!” he heard Rin talking next to him, supporting his weight as Haru leaned on him, “Are you okay?” he looked at Haru worriedly as he buried his face in Rin’s neck, clutching his arm for dear life.

“No.” Haru answered weakly, “I feel sick.” He tried to burry his face further into Rin as if that would make the sickness less affective, it didn’t help much, his stomach was turning, even his throat felt weird as if he was going to throw up any second now, fortunately he didn’t, he managed to keep it together, feeling a bit better after a few seconds, he felt Rin’s hand come to the back of his head, slightly massaging his skull and playing with his hair, it made him sigh and finally relax his clutch on Rin’s arm.

After a while he felt better, and it didn’t sound so terrible to leave his safe place that was Rin’s neck, he slowly removed his head, meeting Rin’s ruby eyes, staring at him.

“Are you feeling better?” Rin said softly, nuzzling the hair on his forehead, kissing it softly.

“Yeah.” He replayed, not trusting himself to nod yet, he leand his head on Rin’s shoulder, still loosely hugging his arm, Rin’s eyes finally made contact with his friend’s eager ones, especially Nagisa’s, which were practically sparkling, and he couldn’t help but ask, “What?” 

“I knew it!” Nagisa almost yelled excitedly, making Haru’s head throb, and he was tempted to bury it in his boyfriend’s neck again. “I knew you guys were lovey-dovey with each other!” 

It caught them both off-guard for a minute, “What are you talking about?” Rin said a bit taken by the sudden statement.

“You guys never do anything that couples do in front of us, so the other’s said that you might just not be the affectionate kind of couple, but I knew better!” Nagisa spoke quickly, trying to squeeze his thoughts in as little time as possible.

For some reason in Haru’s alcohol fogged brain, he was offended, “What are you even saying!” he spoke almost too loudly making Rin flinch from surprise, he was suddenly feeling much better now and was ready to fight, “This guy is like a koala bear, he keeps clinging to me all the time.” He said glaring at a flabbergasted Nagisa, who obviously didn’t know what to say to this new information.

Rin laughed uneasily beside him, “Come on now, they didn’t have to know that.” Rin was clearly embarrassed, though Haru couldn’t understand why.

“Yes, they do!” Haru turned his glare to his boyfriend, who was staring at him with wide eyes.

“Haru you’re clearly drunk, maybe you shou-“, Haru didn’t give him a chance to continue though, turning back to his friends.

“He also calls me babe!”

“Haru!”

Rin looked mortified, turning to see his other friends, Rei was blushing, an unreadable look on his face, Nagisa beside him was cackling loudly, enjoying this far too much, Makoto was staring at Haru, smiling widely, his cheeks a little pink, though this could be from the beer he drank earlier, he knew it was a mistake the second he locked eyes with his best friend, who smirking at him, eyes already teasing.

“You call him babe?” and Rin could hear the laugh in his voice.

“No!”

“Yes, you do!” Haru exclaimed loudly, “You always call me babe, even in texts!” he turned to look at Sousuke, “I can show you!”, offering his phone.

“Please.” Sousuke extended his hand to take the offered phone, amusement all over his face.

“NO!” Rin snatched Haru’s phone from his hand, there were messages there that he didn’t want anyone seeing, especially Sousuke, the others kept laughing and teasing, and he just needed a drink.

“So Haru,” Sousuke said after he finished laughing, “What do you call Rin then?”

“Pretty boy.”

Rin chocked on his beer, almost spitting everything out, as all of them were laughing hard enough to be bent over the table.

“No, you don’t!” Rin looked at Haru horrified.

“No, I don’t.” Haru looked sad for a bit, as if regretting something, then he looked at Rin with serious determination in his eyes, “But I should start, you _are_ very pretty Rin.”

Rin didn’t know whether to be embarrassed or flattered, he settled on embarrassed, hiding his face in his palms cursing the minute he started this stupid competition with Haru.

They were cut off by the waiter knocking on the door with Haru’s forth beer, Haru looked at it excitedly, as if someone told him a new pool was opened near his house, forgetting it made him fell miserable just a few seconds ago, eagerly grabbing it to take a sip, before Rin took it from his hands, Haru looking at him like a kicked puppy.

“No more for you! You are a horrible light weight!” Rin said, decidedly not looking at Haru because he knew his resolve might waver if he saw Haru looking at him pleadingly with those damn blue eyes of his.

“You say that now, but you always complain that I’m heavy when you carry me around.”

“Oh my god!” Rin groaned loudly.

“You carry him around?” Makoto said, laughing at them rather loudly.

“I don’t carry him around.” Rin answered sounding quite desperate, which was pretty much the exact state he was in.

“You love carrying me around, you said so yourself.”

“Go Haru-chan!” Nagisa cheered, holding his sides from laughing so hard.

“You also love it when I fall asleep on top o-“, Rin clapped his hand over his mouth to prevent him from talking.

“That’s it, no more words from you tonight!” Rin glared at him trying to get his point across to a clearly hazy Haru, “You’re never drinking again!”

“What are you talking about?” Sousuke objected loudly, “When you leave, I’m taking this guy drinking every day!” he sounded excited. Haru looked dangerously pleased too.

“No, you won’t!” He said firmly, letting go of Haru once he was sure he won’t speak anymore, his head throbbed as he reached for his beer and found it already empty, he eyed Haru’s beer and grabbed it to have a drink, which he thought was rightfully his.

“Hey that’s mine!” Haru protested, but it fell on deaf ears as he saw Rin taking a big sip, feeling a little bold and wanting his beer badly, he surged forward, quickly crashing his mouth to Rin’s, trying to steal the beer from his mouth, which was easy enough considering how Rin’s mouth fell right open, the moment Haru’s lips touched his, he pulled back once he was sure there was no more beer in his boyfriend’s mouth to take, the smugness showing in his smile, unaware of his friend’s bewildered gazes on them.

“What the hell are you doing Haru!” Rin was leaning back rubbing his mouth with the back of his sleeve.

“Taking back my beer,” Haru dared to look annoyed, “Which you stole from me.” He crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at Rin, though that quickly changed as he noticed his boyfriends flushed face, and horrified expression, and form some reason, Rin never looked more irresistible, he wanted to kiss him as hard as he can right now, luckily there wasn’t anything there to stop him, in his mind he couldn’t think for the life of him, of any reason not to kiss his adorably flushed boyfriend right here, right now, so without giving it a second thought, he surged again forward, this time clutching Rin’s collar, crashing their lips together and kissing him with all his might.

“Mmmph…” Was the only protest Rin could muster against Haru’s lips, he could hear someone saying something about a camera and taking a photo, it was probably Nagisa or Sousuke, he wasn’t quite sure, but he couldn’t bring himself to care either way, and while in the back of his mind, he was aware that he should stop Haru, somewhere between three beers and a hot Haru kissing him, clutching at his shirt, he stopped caring, bringing his hand behind Haru’s head, grabbing his hair tightly, pulling a little to tittle Haru’s head to be able to kiss him better, Haru breathed in a faint gasp against his lips, which was somehow the wake up call, that reminded him that they were not home or in a place where Rin can easily push Haru down and fuck his brains out like he wanted to do now, so with his grip still tight on Haru’s hair, he pulled him away gently, making the kiss last only a few seconds, suddenly feeling embarrassed all over again as he met the teasing eyes of his friends.

He then looked at Haru’s black blown eyes, and the thought of Haru looking like this with other people around, was annoying enough for him to sober up a little, jealousy filling him as his mind made it his mission to imagine every single scenario possible including a drunk Haru and a punch of strangers around him, while Rin’s not around, making his blood boil at the idea.

“You’re not allowed to drink ever again.” He whispered, just between the two of them, he didn’t mean to make it sound as possessive as he felt, but he couldn’t quite help it, he was a bit tipsy himself.

The look Haru gave him was enough for something inside him to snap, the mix of lust and vulnerability in the blue eyes made it impossible for him to sit and let the others see Haru in this state.

“Come on, I’m taking you home.” He said, moving to stand up, trying not to meet anyone’s eyes, still embarrassed at the whole situation at hand, because they just fucking kissed in front of their friends, after Haru kept dropping honesty-bombs about their private love-life all over the place.

“Mmh... Please.” Haru said in what Rin can only describe as a moan, feeling mortified at his boyfriend’s actions and the new round of laughter from their friends around them.

“Haru! please!” He knew he sounded desperate, but he just wanted to get out of there before Haru decides to discuss their sex-life with everyone.

Thankfully, Haru seemed to shut up for the moment, too occupied in trying to stand up, using Rin’s arms as a support.

“Umm Rin?” Makoto said from the side, catching his attention.

“Yeah?”

“I don’t want to interfere, but Haru is really drunk, he can barley even walk, maybe it’s best if you two don’t … you know ... do anything tonight.” Makoto blushed as he said the last part quietly.

And while Rin totally understands that Makoto is worried about the wellbeing of his best friend, and maybe the one beer he had wasn’t ineffective to his body, it didn’t make it any less embarrassing for him to be told by his boyfriend’s best friend, to not have sex with him tonight.

“D-Don’t worry about that!” He said, a bit too frustrated, internally groaning at Makoto’s sheepish smile, cursing how this whole evening turned out, but he got quickly distracted, noticing how Haru had trouble keeping straight, struggling to keep his legs from giving out under him, his eyes only half open.

“Come on…” He sighed under his breath, then locked eyes with Sousuke, “Can you help me carry him on my back?”

Sousuke stood up to help him, but not without a smirk on his face, which Rin pointedly ignored. Not long after that, Haru was on Rin’s back, arms tightly wrapped around him, face tucked in the crook of is neck, eyes closed, Rin’s hands under his knees to keep him in place. And because Rin also had three beers during dinner, Sousuke insisted on walking them at least to the station, despite Rin’s annoyed _“I can do it alone.”._

As soon as they left the room, Makoto and Rei soundlessly handed Nagisa a 1000 Yen bill.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments on this are appreciated!   
> Thanks for reading ^_^


End file.
